


The Chains Of The Masses Untied

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paylor picks up the pieces to rebuild Panem after the rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chains Of The Masses Untied

Paylor had been determined that her first acts as President of Panem would be to wipe the slate clean, remove all traces of the stains left by Coriolanus Snow and Alma Coin. She had wondered if the reason she became president was because not many people had wanted the job after what had happened to the last two, but she decided not to worry about that. She had been elected democratically, and that was what mattered. 

However, her first step was to carry out one of the better plans from Coin’s rebellion and reinstate the form of government their ancestors had had, where representatives from each district were elected to serve the country of Panem. Twelve would join them soon, when their population became more sustainable, when people had returned from Thirteen. Paylor had put the proposal to the people of Thirteen that they rejoin with the new nation of Panem, and some of the older inhabitants were uncertain of the idea, but some argued that their population was just too small, the reason they’d welcomed the refugees was with the idea of rebuilding their population after the epidemic that had left so many of their people infertile. In the end, they had agreed, after all, the Panem they were rejoining was not the Panem they had separated from so long ago.

The Hunger Games with the children from the Capitol was abolished, of course. Paylor knew that the only reason Katniss Everdeen had agreed to it was because she was still in shock over Prim’s death and she wouldn’t have backed it otherwise. There had been some grumbling from Johanna and Enobaria, but Paylor had stood firm. More bloodshed was not the way to put the bloodshed of the past behind them. Instead she would honour the memories of those who had fallen by turning the arenas to memorials. That had been what the rebels had wanted in the first place, Paylor had thought when she’d watched the We Will Remember Them promos. 

Paylor would remove Snow’s ban on the districts interacting with each other; the only way her republic would work was if all lines of communication were kept open. And instead of all the districts manufacturing items for the Capitol, everyone would produce their goods to share out amongst the whole nation.

It would take time, and a lot of hard work, but Paylor was confident that all her citizens would pull together to make the republic a reality. If they didn’t, then the deaths of the rebels and the thousands of citizens caught in the crossfire would mean nothing at all.

The citizens would never have to fear being oppressed again in the Panem that Paylor would build.


End file.
